We propose to continue our ongoing investigations in nervous system filaments, isolated neurons, glia and myelin, and in mechanisms of demyelination. We will continue our characterization of the proteins which comprise axonal and glial filaments by chemical and immunological techniques. The behavior of bulk isolated CNS cells will be studied in tissue culture, including a study of the ability of oligodendroglia to synthesize myelin constituents. The function of the myelin enzymes carbonic anhydrase and 2', 3'-cyclic nucleotidase will be studied. The effect of protease inhibitors on experimental demyelination will be defined.